Ruin's Road
"Ruin's Road" is the third track of the third act of Janissary, and the thirteenth track of the album overall. Performers Paul Shapera as Bogdan Lauren Osborn as Brija Liel Bar-Z as Danijela Lyrics BOGDAN: Ruin’s road, through lowlands grim and wild Winds beneath a sky of ash and trials The greens of leaves remembered from your youth Are faded now, all the colors mute and subdued I saw the ghosts along the road to hell's bordello I saw the shades that line the way to desolation's ghetto They said look back on the trail that you have sown I saw the the ghosts on ruins road Ruin’s road won't get you what you lost The toll is steep, it's you who are the cost But with some luck, it leads to just one place Where blood will lick along your hungry blade one day I saw the ghosts along the road to hell's bordello I saw the shades that line the way to desolation's ghetto They said look back on the trail that you have sown I saw the the ghosts on ruins road BRIJA: It's weeks that Bogdan walk as His color slowly fades He see the dead around him One day at last he nears the gates Specters pass before him But one it lingers, stays The wife he left so long ago The woman he forsook DANIJELA: Where was my angel In my time of need? Where was the man who Swore he'd be there for me? I lost my baby, my heart Then you left, walked out the door You'd swore that you would make it right But who'd you make it right then for? Where was my angel Right by my side? Who could I lean on When I broke down and cried? Where was my angel When I was in grief? Where was my husband Who swore he truly loved me? You talked a lot of justice What the people, they deserved I didn't know you didn't mean The wife, no help for her You surely meant your mates down At the hole where you would drink The girls you leered and flirted with Whose perfume trails left such a stink And the memory of your father And the country you believed Each and every person that was That was in it, 'cept for me Where was my angel When I hit my low? Who tried to hold me On the day my heart broke? Who tried to help me As I went mad so slow? Who tried to mourn me When I died all alone? BOGDAN: I am sorry my love I was fiery and young So swept up and in love With my own bleeding heart's blood All that drama I craved Well, it roared through and came And left nothing else But this last road to hell Ruin's road leads to just one place When all that's sweet has long since gone away Nothing came of anything you did Except this one last score to fix, this one last sin I saw the ghosts along the road to hell's bordello I saw the shades that line the way to desolation's ghetto They said, "look back on the trail that you have sown" I saw the the ghosts on ruins road